A bossy, Samurai
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Kanda*)*(*A bossy, Samurai*)*( *Yu (Request for Nayoko05Kitsune). This is a requested one shot. I do not own the characters, just the plot of the story line. Hope you like an enjoy, please do leave a comment, or pm and let me know what you think of my stories. Enjoy!


Kanda*)*(*A bossy, Samurai*)*( *Yu (Request for Nayoko05Kitsune)

Name: Hikari Sorano

Age: 18

Family: Killed by the Earl, when she was a child

Race: Human

Job: Exorcist

Looks: Images are on other site.

Powers: Her innocence is the staff that was created from a blue rose that lets her call to the four elements fire, water, earth, and air and it also let her summon a creature called Kagutsuchi to fight off the akuma. She usually doesn't summon Kagutsuchi because it takes a lot of her energy when summoned.

Personality: She is a very outspoken person; she has no problem speaking her mind. She can be brutally honest to the point of being rude, but she tries to remain tactful if possible.

Horoscope Sign: Gemini

"Allen, over here!" A young girl shouts, walking ahead of her friend. "Hikari, wait." He replies catching up with her. As Allen approaches, a sort of gate guardian appears, it scans them both but acts up when it scans over Allen. The stone head cried out calling the grey hair boy an akuma. Not long after a young man with long blackish-blue hair, holding a katana in hand as he jumps from up above. He swings his katana down at Allen, he dodges him. Hikari summons her staff, stopping him from slicing off Allen's head. Hikari puts up a wind barrier to shield "You misunderstand us, we were sent to here by Cross Marian. The one in charged was sent a notice about our arrival." Hikari explains, as the long pony tail man still fighting Allen and is knocked down. Hikari rushes to Allen's side, and uses the wind to blow away his katana. He glares daggers at her, she smiles at him. "Again we were sent here!" She screams out. He walks over to his katana, picking it up. "Fft." He murmurs, turning around as the gate guardian allows them entrance.

As soon as she turns to help Allen to his feet, she felt a bit dizzy. Her eyes feeling heavy, she couldn't hold up and her body starts to lean forward. "Hikari!" as she loses conscienous. Allen catches her, as the other male waits for them near the gate. Allen approaches with her in his arms, her eyes closed. "What's wrong with her?" He asks Allen. "She used too much energy." He replies. His black eyes follows her and him as he guides them to the office of the acting supervisor Komui Lee. With Allen and her following him, he opens the door and enters the room. A pair of glasses shines through a pile of stacked papers on the only desk in the room. "They say you were notified about them coming." The long, blackish haired male says to the other across the room.

"By who?" He murmurs, gazing around in thought. He seemed lost as he stood up looking over the young boy and girl that lays asleep in his arms. "Cross Marian sent us both here." Allen says. Hikari starts to move from in his arms, he looks down at her. "You awake?" He says to her as she opens her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." She replies, with him putting her down. "Ahaha, yes." The man says with the glasses. "Tsk, so it's true." The long haired said, with a glare. "Yes, I was informed that he would be sending two." He replies, now smiling. "I'm Allen Walker and this is Hikari Sorano." He introduces. Hikari nods with a smile at Allen. "This is Kanda Yu, and I'm Lee Komui." He says. He walks over towards them as Kanda leaves. "Why don't the two of you follow me." He states, walking towards the door. They follow him down the hall to a center area, that suddenly lowers them to an underground area where a cloudy white ghost like worm creature. "Hevlaska can you check their innocence sync rate." Komui says, Hevlaska nods moving her tentacles towards Hikari, first. "Hm, interesting, you have a ninety five percent rate of synchronization." She says, smiling and then adds in, "But also a unique ability to go up and beyond just syncing, you're able to summon an akuma."

Komui eyes widens in surprise, looking between both her and the boy. Hevlaska turns her attention to Allen, doing the same to him as she did to Hikari. After finishing with Hevlaska, Komui shows them around a bit. A young girl comes walking down from the opposite side they were coming. "Brother." She says to Komui. "Lenalee." He replies with a large smile. "Who are they?" She says noticing Allen and Hikari. "They're new starting today, This is Allen and Hikari." He says, introducing them. "I'm Lenalee." She says with a light bow. "Why don't you show these two to the dinning hall." He suggests, Lenalee nods her head. "Ok, this way." She says leading the two down another hall. The scent of food covered over both Allen and Hikari's senses, with a watery mouth. Lenalee laughs at them both, snapping them out of their daze. "Hungry?" She asks, they nod their head feverishly. "It's funny to see how you siblings react." She laughs, they look at each other then back at her. "We're not siblings, we've been with each other for some time." Hikari states. "Oh you both look like you were related." She replies, looking down at her feet.

"In some ways I guess we are like family, huh Allen." Hikari states, smiling at him. "Yep, she's like a big sister to me." He laughs rubbing the back of his head. The three walk over towards the lunch line and grab all they can. Allen of course bring a very large amount of food over to the table. They sit down together, and eat in peace. Hikari looks around, and spots a familiar person with a pony tail. He sat alone, Lenalee follows her gaze. "He's always sitting alone." She says, Hikari's gaze shoots over towards her. "Eh, I see." Hikari answers, a slight blush forming over her cheeks. Allen leans against her shoulder, Lenalee smiles at how Hikari pets his head. "You two really are like brother and sister." Lenalee says, looking at the two of them affectionately. "How did you both meet?" She asks, Hikari took a deep breath. "Well for Allen and I we met after being saved by Cross Marian. Allen lost his adopted father, who also cursed him after he turned him into an akuma. He was tricked into that like many others, and in the end he paid a price unlike anyone else." Hikari says, and again pets Allen's head. "As for me, my family died at the hands of the Millennium Earl. Because he turned a neighbor's son into an akuma, and ended up killing my whole family. I was saved by Cross too, he took me in and raised me. After seven years we bumped into Allen." She finishes.

"Allen come on." Hikari shouts, as they were training. Both covered in sweat, they plop down on the ground laughing at each other. "You're not holding back, Hikari." Allen huffs, and a sudden laughter echoes into the area. "Lavi, why don't you train him." Hikari asks, seeing the red head enter. Allen gets up as Lavi agrees to train with him. Hikari takes the chance, she grabs her water and leans against a wall to rest for a moment. She stretches, and puts her water bottle back down. She starts to walk out of the training area. "Hey where you going?" Allen shouts while defending against Lavi's attack. "A breath of fresh air." Came her reply as she opens the door and leaves. She slowly walks down the corridor, lost in thought until she suddenly turns one of the many corners and bumps into someone. She starts to fall back, but is caught in an soft embrace, Hikari opens her eyes meeting Kanda's black orbs. She pulls away from him, blushing. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She say, looking down at her feet. Without a reply he walks around her. Hikari lets out a deep sigh, and starts to walk back down the hallway, heading towards her room.

Once inside her room she belly flops on top of her bed, closing her eyes. "Hikari!" Allen calls out, opening the door. "Hm." She replies, rolling over and sitting up. "We have a mission, so get ready and meet at the front gate." He states, running out of the room leaving her door opened. She gets up off the bed, and grabs a few things to go. She leaves her room and heads out to the meet up. Already there was Kanda, Allen, Lee and a finder named Toma to go along with. "So we're heading out towards Southern Italy, a small village is said to be haunted. We are to check the area, and find out what we can of this supposed haunting in order to collect the innocence." Says Toma. Everyone nods their heads, and begun to head towards the train station, however as they see their train leaving they all jump down and land on the moving car. Once inside an attendant sees them, and lead the towards their compartment room. Inside was two sofa looking seats directly across from one another, Hikari watches as Kanda takes the sofa to the right and Allen takes the left side. She smiles, and sits next to Allen. "What's wrong?" Allen asks her. Hikari turns her head with cheerful smiling expression. "Nothing really, just wondering about something." She replies. He leans his head back, and she turns her head up and gazes in thought at the ceiling once again.

Allen starts talking about the mission to Kanda, he listens but doesn't really say much. Hikari blinks a few times then looks at them as Allen continues on. Just as her mind starts to wander again a certain question popped into her head. _"Have you like someone?" Lenalee asks, blushing a bit. "What do you mean?" She replies, tilting her head to the side in curiosity_. She shakes her head back and forth hoping to ride her thoughts. Allen's head shot up, quirking his brow in curiosity. "Hikari what's on your mind?" Allen questions, watching her. "Huh? Oh I was just…ahhh!" She exclaims, then gets up and walks out of the compartment. Toma watches her walk down, and sighs deeply. Not knowing that a set of dark orbs looks up at her and watches her leave. "I wonder if I should go get her, she seemed distracted about something." Allen mumbles to himself. "Pfft." He snorts out. Allen looks over at Kanda. "What?" He asks. Kanda ignores Allen and gets up too. He leaves Allen confused in the room, with Toma just outside the door. Hikari's feels something plop on her shoulders she moves her hand and taps on the golden golem's head. "Hey Timcanpy." She stops petting it, and closes her eyes while taking in a deep breath. "How can a simple question be so complicated." She says to Timcanpy. "There is no complicated answer to a simple question." His familiar voice echoes to her ears. "How would you know." She replies without looking in his direction. Hikari can hear his footsteps nearing, finally she looks over towards him. "Because we don't need anyone daydreaming." He states. "We're on a train, think I can do that for a few moments, don't you think Yu." She says, smirking as she calls his name.

He gazes at her, almost in a growl. "Don't call me that." She starts to laugh, and retorts back. "Or what?" Kanda continues to glare, he turns his head from her gaze. "Whatever." He says, walking away from her. Hikari smiles, then looks back out the window. "What the hell has his panties in a twists." She says, and laughs lightly in thought of Kanda's reaction. After a few more silent minutes go by Hikari walks more towards the center of the train, just outside the door to the next car. She sees Kanda, and his lips moving, muttering to himself and shaking his head back and forth. She could clearly see the frustrated expression on his face. He doesn't notice the door opening, and Hikari smiling to herself. "What's on your mind that you didn't notice me opening the door" She says, he jumps at her voice, turning his head and narrowing his eyes. "You." He says in a low growl, and walks around her to go back inside the train. Hikaru follows him, and tries to keep up with his pace. "Come on Yu, stop walking so fast." She shouts. In the narrow part of the hallway towards their room he suddenly stops, turning around and trapping Hikari between his body and the wall of the train. "What do you want Hikari?" He asks her, his voice wasn't menacing but a soft growl of frustration.

Hikari smiles, moving her hands up on his chest. "Nothing really, just wanting to call a truce." She says, pressing herself up against him. He moves his gaze away for a moment, then looks back at her lost in thought. "Yu." She calls, he backs up realizing how close her body and breath were to him. Kanda turns forward, Toma's eyes were wide as Kanda opens the door, enters and closes it rather roughly. Her body leaning still against the wall, she breathes in as heat rises up to her cheeks. "Damn." She murmurs trying to control her beating heart and flustered body. As she relaxed a bit more, She starts to open the door, but stops for a split moment. "Is everything alright Miss?" Toma asks, seeing her flustered expression. "Yeah I'm fine." She says, and then opens the door and soon closes it. Again Kanda takes his seat like before, his eyes were closed. And then she gazes at Allen, he was leaning partly over asleep. She smiles and takes a seat next to him. She grasps a small pillow, placing it over her lap and then pulling Allen on top. "Still such a baby." She giggles, brushing his hair. "Miss Hikari?" Toma calls. "Hm?" She replies waiting for his next response. "Are you and Allen siblings?" He asks her. "Yes, in a way we are. We are orphans, raised by another. Marian Cross took us both in, and guided us in some ways." She says remembering, she smiles even if the things they learned or did was good or bad. She takes in another breath, and continues on. "After Allen turned of age, we were sent here to the Black Order. I do not understand Cross' intentions as to why but I am sure it is for our benefit…even if he is a sneaky hustler." Toma smiles in understanding.

"Sounds like Master Cross kept a distant watch." He replies. Hikari smiles at his response. "Maybe." She whispers then adds, "Goodnight Toma." He looks towards the door, as the room's light turned off. "Goodnight." He replies. Later on they arrived near the location, getting off the four ran the remaining way. Toma wasn't able to contact the finders there, as they got near Allen's eye activated. Allen revealed to Toma and Kanda his eye's ability, only to be lectured by Kanda a few seconds later. After landing on a rooftop they noticed a barrier with Akuma surrounding it. A sudden loud sound echoed off to the left, a yellow-orange explosion caught their attention. "Allen." Hikari calls to him pulling out a blue rose, activating her innocence. Hikari jumps to the next roof, following Allen. They left Kanda and Toma to the akuma near the barrier. She felt uneasy about what was happening. They started to fight, as Allen's arm activated. Hikari with Timcanpy's help distracted the akuma enough for Allen to cut it down. He stops attacking suddenly and watches it for a few moments. "What's happening Allen?" She asks, looking at him. "It's changing, the soul and all is changing." He says, she nods. "Hikari, stay back." He says firmly. She backs up out of the way, but not too far. "Don't be too reckless." She says, her words only left to be carried off in the wind.

Hikari watches how the akuma mirrors everything of Allen, almost like an exact copy. Fear boiling inside of her, she glances around in search of Kanda. " _Hikari, what should we do?_ " Kagutsuchi asks from inside her head. "I hope so, but just in case, would you be ready to give me strength?" Hikari asks Kagutsuchi. " _Of course, but don't over exert yourself._ " Kagutsuchi responds. Hikari closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath in and then out. Hikari summons Kagutsuchi, her body slowly transforms as light submerges her whole body. Once the light disappears and black wings spread out, she looked like a white dragon. She flies towards Allen, seeing that him and Kanda were arguing at each other. "Allen, Yu watch out!" Hikari screams just moments before Allen tears off the mask and then Kanda was thrown against a wall that soon broke. Allen charges at the akuma, but is tossed aside. Hikari catches Allen in her arms, she puts him down and runs over to Kanda's side. "Yu…Yu wake up." She says, seeing his eyes closed. Allen kneels down checking Kanda with his own eyes. Hikari fends off the akuma, as Allen lifts up Toma and Kanda. Hikari whips around her tail, smacking the akuma into a wall. She flies quickly away, catching up with Allen.

They continue down, trying to keep distance between them and the akuma. Both her and Allen notice discoloration of bricks, he lifts them up. The group of four, go under the street. They travel down and come to a center point with multiple corridors. As the moonlight comes through the clouds, the sweet singing voice of one that is part of the ghost of Mater. Her blonde hair and metallic head top shine brightly as they stood in the door way. She immediately got enraged and begun to lift up a pillar. Hikari dodged to the opposite side of Allen, at the pillar hits down he takes action in defending us. "Watch over them for a moment." He says to Hikari, she nods and heads over as the blonde hair woman lifts up another pillar. He activates his arm and rushes at her, grasping the pillar. She stops, no longer holding rage, but sadness. She took her side, sitting next to him as Allen and Hikari follow. Lala starts to tell her story of how she became and met Guzol. As she is telling her tale, Guzol starts to cough causing Lala to look up at him. She begs afterwards, wishing to stay by Guzol's dying side. Until Hikari and Allen hear a voice behind them. Kanda has awaken. He expresses his displeasure about waiting, and wants to take her heart now. "Kanda." Hikari calls, her expression sadden by his words. Both Hikari and Allen refuses to take her heart, of course Kanda isn't to fond of the idea.

Kanda stands up, giving Allen a small talk about being an exorcist as he walks past him and near Lala. Allen looks at Hikari, then stands up against Kanda about how he will take care of the akuma first. But Kanda doesn't see it that way a punches Allen. He sits up and states his reasons to Kanda. "Allen." Hikari whispers, understanding his feelings. However, that didn't last long. The akuma had found them, and snatched the innocence from Lala and taunts it in front of them. Hikari readies herself, she summons her staff but is stopped by Allen. "No Hikari." He states. "Allen." She calls. Allen looks over at her, smiles and says to her. "Just watch over everyone else, I'll deal with him." She smiles back, nodding her head. Allen again engages against the akuma, his eyes full of sad rage. When suddenly Allen's arm acts up, Hikari gets ready to run over but Kanda jumps in. He holds off the akuma's attack with his sword, but she can see his wound is reopening. Kanda manages to cut the akuma's hand, allowing Allen to reactivate his arm once more. Hikari watches as both Kanda and Allen shoot the akuma together, killing it and finally gaining the innocence back.

Lala gets up, talking to Guzol. She crawls over and pulls him in her lap. She starts to sing him a lullaby, her voice carried on the whole day and night as Guzol and Lala died together. Allen sits outside waiting, Hikari walks out over towards him. "Hey." She says, sitting next to him. She wraps her arm around his shoulders, pulling him to her. "Don't worry, I bet they're together now." She says, he wipes his eyes, and stands up. Hikari smiles at him. "You ready little brother." She states, dusting herself off. Allen looks at her, tears clearly were in his eyes. "Yeah big sister." He replies, and starts to walk with her.

It has been a few months, Hikari was on a mission with Lenalee. As they arrive to the mess hall they notice a loud ruckus. Allen and Kanda were arguing, well more like Allen yelling back. "Hey bean sprout!" Hikari laugh, mimicking Kanda. "Hikari!" He yells, turning around to her. "So you've been taking care of my little brother, Yu." She says, smiling as she sees his expression changes to anger. " Don't call me that." He replies, getting up and leaving the table. Just as Kanda got up, a sudden arm wraps around Hikari's shoulders. "Hey." Lavi says, happily greeting Hikari and Lenalee. Kanda notices, he stares for a moment. But turns his gaze away when he notices Allen looking over towards him. "Lavi can you take your arm off my sister." Allen pouts, and then smiles at Hikari. "Silly Allen, well no worries. I need a shower any ways." She says, taking the small velvet red cake bite off of Allen's fork. "Hey!" He says, giving her a puppy dog expression with his cheeks puffed out. "Don't act so childish." She says, laughing as she turns on her heels and leaves.

First she heads towards her room, dropping off her stuff and gathering items for her bath. She sings to herself, heading into the bathroom. Warm, steam floods her nose as she opens the door. "Anyone here?" She asks, waiting by the door. Without an answer, she walks in. Slowly removing her clothes and tying her hair up into a bun as she steps into a hot bath. "Nothing like a relaxing hot bath, mhmm." She says, sitting into the hot water. She wets a small wash cloth, then rung it out and folds it in half to put over her eyes as she leans her head back. When suddenly she hears the water moving from around her, taking the wet cloth from over her eyes. Looking towards the area she heard a low grunting voice is Kanda standing partly up. The water covering up to his stomach. "What do you think you're doing in here?" He asks, looking down at her. "Taking a bath, and I called out so it's not my fault you didn't respond Yu!" She replies. Then looks away, blushing as she notices how close they are. He looks away, a slight blush upon his cheeks too. "Pfft…whatever." He says, and turns around. Hikari watches him, her eyes trailing down his back as the water droplets runs down his skin. She reaches partly out towards him but then stops, pulling her hand back. "Stay turned around so I can get out." She says, slowly standing up.

As she slowly gets up, Kanda looks over his shoulder. He watches her movements, the steam rolling off his fair skin, her smooth long hair. He bites his lower lip, taking in her body as she wraps a towel around her body. He turns his head around just as she turns to the side. "I'll be leaving now." She says, walking to the door. "Wait." He replies, she can hear the water swaying with his movements. Still looking at the door, her hand over the knob. "What for?" She asks, slowly turning around to face him. She suddenly sees him standing in front of her, a towel loosely around his waist. He reaches out to her, his wet palm touching her cheek. Then he suddenly pulls her into his warm, wet chest. "Because I want you too." He replies, huskily. She grips her towel as he rubs up and down her back. "Yuu-aah." She moans. He swallows hard hearing her voice beckoning him, he backs up looking down at her. He moves his hand under her chin lifting her face upwards. Kanda takes the surprise expression on her face and claims her lips to his. Kanda moves his hand to her chest, cupping her right breast. She parts her lips slightly, giving a small groan. He slips his tongue in, moving all around, clearly dominating her now submissive feel.

After parting with her lips, he trails down to her neck. He bites down slightly, and sucks on small areas. Her body pressing up against him, while swaying to his touch. "Hikari." He moans in between his kisses. She moves her hands to his chest, but moves the to her sides as he removes the towel from her curvy body. He gets on his knees, taking one breast in his mouth, and circling around the nipple of the other breast. Hikari moves her head back and closes her eyes. He taunts, and teases her breast until they were erect. He pinches them between his forefinger and thumb, her body give a small moan but twitches with excitements as he teases her nipples. She opens her eyes and looks down at him as she feels him rubbing up and down her inner thighs. Hikari takes his wrists, stopping him for a moment as she gets down on her knees. He watches her, she smirks seeing how hard his member is. When Hikari lets his wrists go, she kisses him with a bite on the lower lip. He grunts, and forcefully replies back to her. Hikari moves her right hand and slowly rubs over his erected cock. "Hi-kari." He pants, then moves her hand from him and lays her down on the cold tile floor. She jumps slightly to the coldness, and he lifts up her legs as he moves himself in between.

She turns her head to the side, blushing. Kanda teases her clit, rubbing in small circles. Her back arches up, and she cups her hands over both breast. He watches her hands teasing over her voluptuous breasts. She squeezes, and massages as he continues to rub over her clit. She moans, and then he moves his hand down, slightly curving as he sticks in one finger. He wiggles his finger inside her, her hip bucks up and down to the slow motion of his movements. Kanda moves his mouth, tasting her sweet nectar. He slips in another finger, and picks up in pace, sliding in and out. Her breathing picks up, he can feel her tightening around his fingers. She comes, her wet and sweet taste lingering on his lips. "Hikari." He calls, his voice deep with desire. He moves slowly up to her lips, giving a small taste of herself from him. "Yu." She moans, after they part. Her hands moving to his chest pushing him slightly up. He allows her to do as she pleases, following her lead to their knees. Hikari smirks, giving him a once over while her hand mischievously moves over his harden member. He closes his eyes, feeling her small and gentle fingers wrapping around his member. She licks her lower lip, and slowly pumps and few times with a slightly firm hold. He grunts softly to her touch, his body aching to feel all of her. "Please don't tease slowly." He groans, but opens his eyes and leans forwards to again capture her lips.

After a few moments of their heated, plumped lip kiss. She stops pumping up and down. "Stand up." She demands, his body quaked to her seductive tone. He nods, gulping down and stands up. Again her hand moves, and her fingers wrap around his member. She licks the tip, her hand moving up at half way with shallow pumps back down to his base. A deep, roaring moan escapes from his lips. She smiles, and fully engulfs him. Her head slowly works down as far as she can, then comes back up to the tip. She taunts him, licking up and down then sucking his cock. Her hand moves with the pace of her head bobbing. He looks down to her, his large hand moving to the top of the back of her head making her take him in a bit further. He grunts deeply, calling her name in pure excitement. His hand moves with her bobbing head, she moves back to the tip and licks up and down the sides of him. "Hi-aa-kari." He moans as she pouts her lips and sucks over the tip of his dick, he comes in her mouth. Hikari swallows up every drop, he gets down on one knee, and kisses her forcefully. Without breaking the kiss, he helps her up.

He moves his lips to her ear and whispers, "Follow me." She nods, his hand holds her firmly and they walk back towards the shower area. Once under the warm water, they slowly massage each other's body with soap. After they rinse, he grabs her hand pulling her into the large hot spring bath. The warm water hits their refreshed skins. She turns around, and he wraps his arms around her. He pulls her into him, her voice moans out from the sound of their bodies colliding into one another. She turns her head to the left, looking up into his dark orbs. He leans in pressing his lips softly over hers, his hands rubbing all over her body in every direction. She can feel his dick, poking up against her back side. He sways his body to an invisible rhythm, moving his hip side to side. She follows firmly pressing herself against him. He groans into her mouth, his tongue dancing around with hers. They part, as she turns herself around. For a few moments they gazing deeply at one another. He smirks at her, and reaches out to her chin. "Relax, I won't hurt you." He says, lifting her face up. "I know." She replies, as she moves her hands up and down his body. He watches her hands slowly going further down, she tilts her head and looks up at him.

Hikari lifts her right leg up, lightly wrapping herself around his waist. Kanda moves his hand around her calf, holding her leg up. He feels her hand gently wrap around his dick, guiding him to her entrance. The tip slowly pokes into her, she bites lightly down on her lower lip. Hikari wraps her arms around his shoulders, then lifts her left leg up and around his waist. He repositions his hands around her ass, gently squeezing as he pushes himself further into her. She leans her head back, and moans. Kanda leans his head into the nape of her neck, biting softly over her sweet spot. He waits for a moment, feeling her body relax to his dick being inside of her. She bucks up her hip, letting him know she's ready. He pulls out, then goes back in. With her in his arms he continues to thrust in and out of her, at first slowly but as she moves with him he picks up pace. Their bodies move faster, the water rippling from their movements. "Mmmhaahh, Yu." She moans. He pulls out, letting her legs drop. He moves himself to the steps, pulling her with him. He turns her around, leaning her over the steps. Kanda then thrust roughly into her, she moans from his sudden movements. His hands move from her waist, and starts to massage her breasts. He tweaks and rubs over them as he thrusts deeply into her. The sounds of the water splashing about mixed with their moans. "Hikari….aaahhhmmaa." He groans. He lets go of her breasts, and moves his hands back to her waist. In and out, harder and harder.

Hikari feels herself getting hotter, her body moving with out thoughts. "I'm going to come." She says, he nods feeling how she is tightening around his dick. "Come with me." He groans as he is about to release. She feels him throbbing, and soon after they climax together. They lean against each other, he holds her tightly in his arms as he kisses her left temple. "At least we don't need a bath." She laughs, looking up at him. "Yeah." He says, smiling back at her. She starts to move out of his arms, standing up. He does the same, and they both get out and goes to change their clothes. She waits for him by the door, he sees her leaning against the wall and he smiles to himself. "Hikari." He calls, her head turns slightly as she looks over at him. "Stay with me tonight." He says, not waiting for her response as he opens the door and walks out. Hikari shakes her head back and forth, then follows him out. "And who made you boss." She says, laughing as she watches him up ahead. He looks over his shoulder, and waits for her to catch up. He holds out his hand to her, she smiles and grasps his warm hand. "I guess your knight in shining armor." He mumbles.


End file.
